


It pays to advertise

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Series: The Mighty Boosh Christmas Countdown Thing [7]
Category: The Mighty Boosh
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The graffiti wars are far from over</p>
            </blockquote>





	It pays to advertise

**Author's Note:**

> Just some tiny, tooth-rotting fluff I wrote during my English lesson. Enjoy! :D

Even though Howard had caught him, the graffiti kept appearing. New insults every day, and Vince was never around to take the blame. Howard had almost grown used to it.  
This one, he had to admit, was a puzzle.  
"Howard Moon will go out with you in exchange for a cup of coffee."  
He heard a small cough from somewhere behind him and turned. Vince hovered awkwardly in the doorway, holding Howard's favourite mug.  
"Is this enough?" he asked shyly, offering the cup. Howard smiled and accepted.  
"Two cups of coffee and you've got a deal."  
Vince grinned, relieved.  
"Genius."

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, they aren't mine (though if that Tumblr mistletoe was right I might be getting them for Christmas...)  
> Also can you tell I have a bit of a thing for Vince's stupid teasing being his way of being romantic?


End file.
